


Brand New Style

by lovelyirony



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M, Pepper is Done With Everyone, anyways yeah i think that this amuses me greatly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyirony/pseuds/lovelyirony
Summary: Tony does not like listening to anyone's critique of his fashion. They either get it or they don't and they're pissed that they don't.Rhodey, one of the most well-known critics in the industry, doesn't exactly mind this.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Brand New Style

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous prompt from my tumblr! i hope you guys like this one

Tony Stark was the world’s premier designer of the year, and with good reason. His careful attention to stitching and his insistence at using bright colors and patterns and unconventional additions to accessories and lapels for suits had him being noticed by many people the world over. 

His one rule is this: Never Listen to a Fashion Critic. 

He doesn’t like them, doesn’t even begin to pretend to tolerate them. 

When he’s in an interview, he makes his opinion known, calling them in no uncertain terms: 

“They’re scum of the earth.” 

“Which ones?” Ms. Everhart asks. 

“All of them,” Tony answers. “Fashion critics want a trend, but then they’ll fall back on holding basic pieces up to standard and if they don’t like how a piece looks on someone, they think it’s a terrible piece.” 

“Can you say for sure that all of them deserve this…verbal tongue-lash?” Christine asks, highly amused. Tony doesn’t always like being interviewed by Everhart; she has a tendency to twist words, make anyone seem like the height of villainy. 

But on this subject, he couldn’t care less. 

“I’d be sure,” he answers. “I’ve seen young designers leave the room in tears from a critique from a critic who hasn’t worn anything but black or white colored clothing for the last thirty years. Their highest risk is red.” 

\- 

The interview causes a ripple among the fashion world. 

Pepper is displeased with him. 

“See if anyone gives you positive reviews,” she hisses. “The whole point of critics is to redirect people to your designs!” 

“Well, I’m sure that they’ll do it anyways,” Tony answers, rolling his eyes. He’s working on stitching roses to the sleeves of a piece, and he’s sure that he doesn’t have time for this. “Now, quit bothering me and start asking Happy about when we’re leaving for the runway show in New York.” 

-

There is one critic that Tony has not run into, and that is the infamous James Rhodes

Having used to be a model and choosing to use his platform a different way, he has found even more success as a fashion critic. 

And he’s very entertained with the interview that Tony Stark was part of. 

“Can you believe him?” Sharon asks, flipping idly over a cover with a truly wonderfully done coat. One of his pieces, of course. 

“I can,” Rhodes muses. “Especially since he’s right about most of us.” 

He says this while he’s in a pair of boots that have a higher heel than most men would dare to wear, perhaps the most eye-searing-green-and-yellow plaid pants he could find, and a t-shirt that one of his interns made with the statement reading “ _I Can’t Kill God, But I'll Try!_ ” on the front. 

(The shirt is scarlet red with black glitter. Very cute, very 90s inspired. Rhodes loves it.) 

\- 

Coincidentally, Rhodes and Stark get seated right next to each other. People are whispering, wondering what tension will erupt, what Tony will say and what James will respond with. 

They don’t say anything, at least not at first. 

“Good to see you, Stark,” Rhodes says. He’s dressed nicely; a cropped suit jacket done in an orange-and-red butterfly pattern. He has nice abs. 

“I’m surprised you think so,” Tony says, smiling. “I like the butterfly jacket.” 

“Decided to break it out. Had to see your designs in style and see what you thought.” 

“Even if I don’t read your review?” Tony asks, raising an eyebrow.

Rhodes laughs. 

“You’d read it and disregard it just as quickly, Tony. I know what you’ll do.” 

Tony smiles. 

“Well, at least you know. But still. Maybe I’ll give you the time of day for this. Maybe.” 

“High praise,” Tony says, nodding in an approving manner. “I’ll have to see if I’m worth a fuss after all this, won’t I?” 

Rhodes laughs. 

“Maybe. Just maybe.” 

\- 

Tony’s show is…well. It’s incredible. 

Rhodes can admit this, and freely does. He loves the lighting job, he loves the blue theme of it that runs through. 

“I’m glad you didn’t go with a light blue, the _Tiffany_ motif some have tried ends up looking cheaper than plastic at points,” Rhodes says. 

Tony laughs. 

“Light blue…I like it, but I’m picky about it. Dark blue has more my style in it for this one.” 

“Are you going to read my review?” Rhodes asks. “If I do one.” 

“You will do one, and I won’t read it,” Tony answers, grinning. “You’re a sweet guy, but I don’t go back on my word.” 

“And if I left a review about something else?” he asks, leaning back in his chair. Tony’s standing, and he can see how well-fitting his outfit truly is from this angle. 

“Like what?” Tony asks, grinning. 

“Well, maybe my review about a certain restaurant that I’d think you’d enjoy.” 

“I could be convinced…” Tony starts. “So long as I can call you something other than James Rhodes. That’s so stuffy.” 

“You can come up with something over dinner, I’m sure,” Rhodes says, laughing. “I’m sure of it.” 

\- 

They stay at the restaurant for three hours. 

James Rhodes becomes “Rhodey” and Tony gets the best goddamned kiss of his life at the doorstep of his home. 

“We making this a thing?” Rhodey questions. “Because I wouldn’t mind.” 

“Is this just to make me read a review?” Tony asks. 

Rhodey laughs, loud and carefree. 

“I’ll never make you read a review so long as I get to kiss you like that again,” Rhodey answers. “Promise you that.” 

“Then yes,” Tony says. “I would love to make this a thing we do.” 

\- 

They are a power couple of the fashion world, by the way. Tony has no idea how his husband feels about his collections until the show is over, and Rhodey gets to tell him exactly what he thought over dinner. 

It’s not unbearable, although sometimes Tony regrets not listening because the critiques could have helped the shoulder-shape of some of the dresses. 

But it’s mostly fine.


End file.
